How to extract animations from SDs
The programs needed are FFDec and Adobe Flash Professional. First you need to get the SD of the character/s you want and with a program like FFDec (Flash Decomplier) convert the .swf into a .fla file so its compatible with Adobe Flash Professional. For those that dont know how to get the SDs you can find more info on how to on Luthika's post and Definitelydrunk's post. Using this method the only animations that are "broken" are attack and skill since they tend to have the effects split from the character and even tho it's possible to recreate them its not worth the trouble. Once you have everything ready then: Open the .fla of the character you chose. It will look something like this tho the background might have a different color but don't worry since we wont be saving the animations from this file. Now it's time to start looking for each animation on the Library. Once you find the animation you are looking for (in this case it's idle) double click either on the icon of the file or on the display on top. If all you see on the Timeline tab is Layer 1 then you have to double click on the character to open the animation up. Sometimes there are multiple animations in the same Symbol so what you need to do then is to click on each frame and double click on the character to open the current animation you have selected. Now click on Edit multiple frames and then drag the brackets so they cover the whole thing. Now make sure to select every layer and right click on any layer to click on Copy Layers. Then go to Properties to see the exact dimensions (if it doesn't show just click on the Subselection Tool and back on the Selection Tool and the dimensions will be visible). Now Ctrl+N to create a new file (using the dimentions of the animation) and then click OK. Now with the new file opened just right click on Layer 1 and click Paste Layers. Now you will see the animation isn't lined up perfectly with the file so we need to fix that. Select the animation and click on Edit multiple frames and then drag the brackets so they cover the whole thing. Go to Properties again and change X''' and '''Y both to 0''' and there we have the animation perfectly lined up. Then click on the background to deselect the animation and change '''FPS to 30. Now to make sure everything is working fine just click on Edit multiple frames again to deselect them and click on the Play button in Timeline to see the animation in action. Last thing is to go to File>Export>Export Movie... or just press Ctrl+Shift+Alt+S and save the file wherever you want. Don't forget to select Animated GIF (*.gif) under Type. Click OK on the next window and you are done. This is the result: Category:Guide